


The Scandalous Affair

by beautifullyheeled



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Scandalous Affair<br/>For atardisandabowtie<br/>based on their prompt for the johnlockchallenges’ gift exchange.<br/>(A Scandalous Affair ( Poor Mary) Angst, Smut, Romance, Friendship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scandalous Affair

_Poor Mary is a-weeping,_

_A-weeping, a-weeping,_

_Poor Mary is a-weeping_

_On a bright summer’s day._

_Why are you weeping,_

_Weeping, weeping,_

_Why are you weeping,_

_On a bright summer's day?_

_I'm weeping for a loved one,_

_A loved one, a loved one,_

_I'm weeping for a loved one,_

_On a bright summer's day._

_Stand up and choose your loved one,_

_Your loved one, your loved one,_

_Stand up and choose your loved one,_

_One a bright summer's day._

_Shake hands before you leave 'er,_

_You leave 'er, you leave 'er,_

_Shake hands before you leave 'er,_

_On a bright summer's day._

 

_** Mary ** _

  
Tonight was the night, come hell's fury or heaven's cleansing rain, that she was going to bed John Hamish Watson. She had been trying for months.  
  
'Quite frankly,' she thought to herself, 'It's beginning to verge on the ridiculous!'  
  
Here she was, meeting Molly to finish getting ready for the evening. They had a plan to woo those men, and by god's holy name they were going to do it. They had known that the  style of costume needed would be advantageous. Low scooping, diaphanous modesty cloths, all silk and lace and femininity. They were going to win this cold war. They would conquer their men tonight.  
  
Who cared if the boys played on the side? They were men, and prats. Half the time they acted like they were still at Uni. Neither of the girls ever wanted to separate them, they just wanted their equal time as the saying goes. Neither of the men could be bothered with the fact they had very open women who both understood pan-sexuality, but were willing to hit for the other team as well all in good fun to rile a response out of them as well.  
  
Molly was soft and sweet to Mary's lithe and willowy. She knew this. She was just shy of the same height as John, and wiry with just enough of a virgin curve to her hips and breasts to play up the fact that she wanted his children to spread those bones, his children to swell her breasts. For him to make her gravid. Of course, she was on birth control, but this was role-play after all.  
  
'They had been practically engaged in the act twice for all that is holy!'  
  
She knew what he craved and could have with her, between them. She also knew that his heart was being torn in two because John truly loved not only her but Sherlock as well. So, as of tonight she was going to make it implicitly clear that she understood, and was more than willing to allow for this. She never wanted her lover to have to hurt ever.  
  
He wanted and needed them both in his life. She was going to give that to him.  
  


 

_** Molly ** _

  
It didn’t take very long for Mary to hurry down stairs and go grab Molly. She had just been wrapping up the last end of presents and was looking forward to starting her weekend. With Mary's help, she was sure that this Christmas Eve party was going to be something for the books. She had been studying voraciously on different amourous acts that she had little experience with. Molly had always been able to pleasure herself, but men always seemed too rough and hurried.  
  
She also knew in her heart that it would never be that way with Sherlock. To take up her femininity and wring it within an inch of it's life proving to her stoic friend that love is out in the world and she would love to share that with him if he would enjoy that. They had been tiptoeing for ages. She was so ready to own him.  
  
Sherlock, for all of his marvelous mind, was inept in this arena; yet so was she. He had spoken to her a few times very privately since he and John had become friends, well more than that really. They never made a fuss about it but it did seem like there was a physical side to their relationship. It wasn't confirmed until she introduced Mary and John to one another.  
Sherlock and John changed a bit at that point, maybe being more public with their affections I suppose, but only around her and Lestrade. Not very long after, Mary as well. Since that time it seemed Sherlock would strip her to her marrow with his gaze at times during a particularly heated exchange. Not deducing, but lasciviously. It was thrilling.  
  
Grabbing her small purse, the ladies left conspiratorially arm in arm, stopping by the foremost bedchambers at the beginning of their hall where the boys currently were. Heading in, they groused the men about not being late, not forgetting their masques, all that. They moved quickly, kissed both of the men on the cheeks, first causing Sherlock to blush to his ear tips with John equally as flustered right after with their chaste brushes.  
  
Giggling like school girls they left the room holding hands as a note of solidarity to go get ready for their evening.  
  


 

 

**_ Sherlock & John _ **

  
“John.” Sherlock had not moved a millimeter since the ladies had kissed him.  
  
“Yes. That did just happen Sherlock.” The doctor laughed shaking his head. Those two were going to be the death of them. “You do know that they are trying to prove a point, yea?”  
  
“That remains to be seen. I do know that based on this little display we might be in for an interesting evening.”  
  
“Well then. We must aim to impress our ladies then shouldn't we?” John had a genuinely warm smile on his face. It did him well to see Molly taking the reins a bit. It looked as if it would be a fortuitous evening after all.  
  
“Well, at least they chose to be slight about it. I think the Game is afoot, wouldn’t you say?”  
  
“Yes, but the question is my dearest doctor, who are the players?”  
  
Sherlock backs John further into the darkened corridor of the hallway, out of their parlor and the safety the room brought;  knowing if the ladies are still in proximity, they would get quite the show. Upping the ante they had already dealt onto their gaming arena, he deftly tilts his frame brushing his arm swiftly down John’s blouse past his waistcoat and allows his hand to linger momentarily on the gift that Watson had been graced with.  
  
“Sherlock...” the doctor breathes steadily amidst the toying. “ Sherlock, none of that now.”  
  
“Oh, yes John, now. Tomorrow we may be dead.”  
  
With that John looks beyond Sherlock’s shoulder to get the ladies attention. They both are watching intently whispering away. As they disengage their conversation, the ladies glide back to the two men to take their preference of joviality leaving the softer moments for deep night.  
  
“Come, Sherlock. It is Christmas Eve! Let me dance and be gay. I want my cheeks heated and to be gasping by the end of our waltz!” Molly lilted, sounding so sweet, as if she hadn’t a care and had such innocence that the words she had spoken in now way could have had the double meaning that was blatantly thrust forth.  
At that moment, Sherlock knew he was in for the Game of his life.  
  


_**John & Mary** _

  
Mary strode up and had waited until the dragging into the main foyer had commenced before discretely going down upon her knees directly in front of the doctor. Her voluminous gown billowing and settling around her as she balanced upright grabbing John’s waist tutting.  
  
“Oh, this will never do,” Mary stated looking at the slight rise material. “No, my doctor must be taken care of, mustn't he?”  
  
Before John could utter a single sound in protest Mary hotly breathed against the fabric where his need was becoming apparent being brought into life with her playful words and prettily heated mouth.  
  
“Woman, thy name is Ardor...”  
“My name John, is WIFE...” with that she painstakingly drug her bodice against his need as she proceeded to stand keeping no space between them. “...let me be yours to command my dearest Captain, my wondrous doctor.”  
  
Fisting her lace choker he held on taughtly possessing her lips while depriving her of breath. John took her mouth until it was bruised and wantonly open in a small open shape waiting for him to ravage again.  
  
“Oh, my dove, I will have you. Wish me to wife you? Teach you in earnest?”  
  
He took the sheer modesty cloth and ripped it away setting his teeth upon her breasts, growling his intentions. Sweeping her within his arms, he carried her back to the chaise laying her before him flushed and waiting.  
John rucked up her skirts to tear at the stays ripping the undergarments in heat and haste. Immediately dipping down he took her to task suckling at her slick labia biting the side as he teased with his callused finger just inside her.  
  
“Oh, I’ll plow you, sew within you, bring you to fullness.” As he speaks, he works his fasteners undoing them swiftly settling not a moment later between her thighs. “You’ll be filled to breaking little dove, but I will make it such a sweet abandonment.”  
  
He knew  at this sharp angle how tight she would feel, her pubis tilted down, would make entry both pleasurable and slightly uncomfortable. Perfect for their little role-play. John adjusts bringing his ample offering seating it just at the barest of millimeters within her.  
  
“John...” she breathes in warning, wrapped within his soft words.  
  
“Break for me, little dove.”  
  
Delving in hard and unrelenting he takes her in one motion, then garrulously whispers even softer promises to his courtesan as John rolls his hips pushing to the point of almost bruising to root within her. He pulls one of her pert breast free and latches his mouth to it holding it roughly as he finally moves.  
  
“Yes, lover!” Mary cries happily feeling John flare within her, the ever so slight drag of his foreskin as he presses her tightly almost removing himself completely each slow tortuous thrust brings her to completion.  
  
“Sweet, little dove, yes...” John encourages her by whispering in her ear. “Cry for me, little dove. So very close I can feel it.” He hitches her slightly so he may rock her hips to hasten her climax. Moving his hand from her breast, he brings it to her other hip for more control. “Oh, I will lose in you...say it. Tell me you are ready to fly!”  
  
As she rides high, cresting into a small oblivion she smiles.   


End file.
